Nothing is Ever Certain
by lunar wolfe
Summary: Bella is on her way to forks when she attacked and changed by James. What happens to her when James is killed and Volturi take her with them? What happens when the Cullens arrive and an unsuspected spark occurs between her and one of the Cullen boys? R
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!! this is my second fan fic story!! Please read and review!!!!! _

_I DO NOT OWN Twilight!_

_i do however own this story! :) PWNED!! _

* * *

I looked into his eyes wondering what had I done to deserve this. He stared at me with blood red eyes and a grin only the devil would wear. He looked at me and put his mouth next to my ear. I shivered as I felt his breathe on my face.

The last thing I heard, was him saying "Now you're mine forever…"

I screamed as I felt his teeth tear through my flesh.

Then nothing but darkness, pain and an untamable fire through out my whole being… he truly was the devil… and now I knew I was in hell…

* * *

_REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! so heres the next chapter. thanks to all of you who read!!

Please read and review!!!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was on my way to forks, to stay with my father, Charlie. He my mother separated when I was about five. I lived with my mother, Renee, and went to stay with Charlie almost every summer. One year I didn't go and haven't gone since. When Phil came into my mother's life she was happiest she's ever been. That's when I decided to stay with Charlie. My mom protested and tried to convince me to stay, but under her protest I could tell she was glad to see me leave. I was only a reminder of Charlie to her. Nothing more, nothing less.

I was getting off the plane when some one grabbed me from behind. In seconds I was out cold. When I woke up I was in a dark alley. I looked around trying to remember what happened. I focused my eyes and saw a figure standing over me. He smiled and grabbed me. I looked into his eyes wondering what had I done to deserve this. He stared at me with blood red eyes and a grin only the devil would wear. He looked at me and put his mouth next to my ear. I shivered as I felt his breathe on my face.

The last thing I heard was him saying "Now you're mine forever…"

I screamed as I felt his teeth tear through my flesh.

Then nothing but darkness, pain and an untamable fire through out my whole being… he truly was the devil… and now I knew I was in hell…

I felt the burning through out my whole body. I held in my screams not wanting to give him the satisfaction of what he did. But what did he do? I tried to concentrate on the voices and sounds around me, anything to get my mind off the pain. I heard the wind rushing past me. The burning intensified, I felt my heart try and fight the fire. It was a loosing battle with each beat the heat increased. Until finally after what felt like years of struggle, with a final heartbeat, my heart stopped. The burning decreased and was focused completely on my throat. I opened my eyes and saw the devil staring at me. Instantly I was ten feet away crouched and ready. What just happened I thought. I straightened up still keeping a wary eye on the man across from. I looked around everything was in perspective and clear. It was in, itself beautiful.

"Hello Bella," said the man.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" I asked growling. Wait did I just growl.

"My name is James. I've been watching you Bella," he said with a sicking sweet tone.

"What did you do to me?" I snarled. Damm it now i'm snarling too.

"I turned you." He said taking a step towards me. I immediately took a step back.

"What do you mean turned me?" I asked in a confused tone.

"You're a vampire now," he said smiling. I shivered.

"No that's not possible! They don't exist. I'm not…" I said shakily.

"You are a vampire. My venom is in you. You belong to me. I'm all you have now," he said coming closer to me. I didn't react I couldn't. Before I knew it he was next to me. He pinned me to a tree. I didn't fight him. I was still trying to comprehend everything.

He smirked, " good girl. Come on you must be thirsty," as he said this the burning in my throat intensified. My hand clutched my throat. He turned and grabbed my hand taking him with him. I noted that if I were still human, I would never keep up with his pace. We ran for a few seconds, as I breathed in the air I could smell everything. As I inhaled deeply, a scent caught my attention. I snapped my hand away from James and ran in the direction of the scent. As I ran I noticed I was being followed. I followed the scent to a small clearing. My instincts took over and I lunged. I snapped its neck and sucked the blood dry. I got up looking at what I had done.

The bear was lying on the floor motionless. I felt so guilty looking at the lifeless carcass.

"Hmm. You're a natural." James said looking at me with a glint in his eye.

"I'm a monster." I whispered.

"We're not monsters, we're gods." He said. Wow his ego is way up his ass. I looked at the bear and decided to bury the poor creature. It took me seconds to bury him. When I was done James grabbed my hand pulling me in the direction we had originally had headed.

"If you thought smelled good wait until you smell this." He said smiling. I hated that smile.

As he towed me toward the unknown direction, we came across what I recognized as a mountain trail. A smell suddenly hit me. I gagged at the revolting scent. James turned to look at me.

"What's wrong with you?" he said.

"That smell, its revolting" I yelled trying not to breathe.

He stared at me like I was from a different planet. He ran towards the woods and before I could understand what had happened he was back with a man over his shoulders.

"Is this the scent?" he asked me.

I smelled him and started gagging, nodding my head. He looked angry for a second then took the man and drank him dry.

"Lets go," he growled. I followed him back into the woods.

* * *

Good? Bad? Horrible? review and tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

_thank you to all who reviewed!!!! heres the next chapter!_

* * *

Bella's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked. We had been running for hours. He hadn't spoken or looked at me since he killed the hiker.

"Some where safe" he said looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean somewhere safe?" I said thinking of something that could harm a vampire.

"There are some people after us" he said I felt him tense.

"Why" I whispered.

"You're not the only one I've turned," he said quickening his pace. I adjusted my pace to match his.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to get a further explanation, "where are the others?"

"They're dead. They killed them," he said snarling.

"Who?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"The Volturi" he said with such a disgusted tone it made me shiver. "They're tracking us"

I was getting scared. What isn't he telling me?

"We have to hurry. They're getting close," he said.

"How do you know this?" I said trying to run faster.

"I have an extra ability. I'm a tracker." He said.

"Do I have any abilities?" I asked.

"Maybe. I know your special. But I don't know to what extent." He said bluntly.

We ran silently for a few minutes. I thought of what he had just said. I wonder maybe if I concentrate. I thought hard. I felt a presence ahead of us. I stopped dead in my tracks. I grabbed James wrist pulling him next to me.

"They're some one ahead of us." I said trying to stay focused.

James closed his eyes and in haled deeply. I did the same. I felt presences all around us. Quickly closing in. both our eyes shot open. James grabbed my wrist shoving me behind him. In seconds we were surrounded by cloaked figures. James growled.

"Hello James" one of the figures said.

" Demetri" he growled. Pushing me closer to him.

"Oh I see you have a friend." Another cloaked figure said looking at me.

"Lets just hurry up. I wish to go home." Said another cloaked figure, in a female's voice.

"Yes Jane go ahead and start." Said demetri. I felt James stiffen and fall to the floor in pain. He clawed at his head pulling his hair. I grabbed his hands trying to stop him from hurting himself.

"Why isn't it working on her?" said demetri.

"I don't know," Jane, said I could feel her getting agitated.

"She's special. Take her with us." One figure said as he turned away.

"Why should we?" Jane asked clearly pissed.

"Aro will want her," he said bluntly. Jane growled.

"Eleazar is right. Come with me." He told me. I shook my head.

"I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me away from the pained James.

"Take care of him," demetri told the other figures.

As I was taken away I heard James screams. I tried to fight until they're was nothing but silence. Now I was completely alone. There was no one to help me.

I stopped fighting and lay limply against my captor. Waiting for the end.

I'm not sure how long I had been traveling or where they were taking me. What felt like hours later they slowed there pace and put me on my feet. One of them still had my arms held behind my back to restrain. We headed to an alley and went through a series of doors and halls until arriving to an elevator. We walked down a long hall arriving at two large double doors. We entered through the doors into a large room. As I walked to the center of the room, the others went to stand next to thrones. Sitting in the main throne sat a man with jet-black hair and pale skin, almost translucent.

"Welcome back all. I trust it was a quick process," he said to no one in particular.

"Yes master," Jane said walking up to him offering her hand. He touched it lightly.

"Awe I see. Eleazar what gifts does she possess?" the man in the throne asked him.

"I don't know exactly. I know for certain she is a shield. So I can not get an exact reading." Eleazar said with slight interest.

"Hmm interesting. And from what I see she is impervious to Jane's attacks." He said staring at me. I shuddered.

"Yes she was. Jane had no affect on her what so ever," said demetri. Jane snarled at him.

"Interesting…" he thought for a moment, "child come here". He said to me. I slowly walked towards him.

"Give me your hand," he commanded. Pompous ass I thought. I lifted my hand and he took it in his own.

"Amazing! I can not see what is in her head." He said staring at me in amazement.

"How is that possible," someone muttered. I wasn't really paying attention to the others. I was concentrating. Suddenly I was able to see everything in the mind of this immortal.

"Aro… your name is Aro correct?" I asked suddenly unsure of what I saw.

He looked at me. "Yes child, but how did you know?" he asked curiously.

" I saw it. When I touched you." I said to him.

"Really and how did you do that?" he asked, looking at me like I was an award.

"I'm not sure exactly. I just concentrated and was able to see. I did the same with Jame's when you were tracking us." I said thinking of what I had seen.

"She's an absorber," Eleazar said with an excited tone, "I have never come across a vampire with such an ability."

"Truly an amazing discovery" Aro said with an odd tone.

"Aro I've looked at your memories and I've decided. I want you to kill me," I said.

* * *

Cliff hanger! gasp!! what will happen?

review!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!! Sorry for not updating sooner! But here's the next chapter!! Working on the next one. Thanks to all who reviewed!!**_

_**Me: I own twilight!!**_

_**Stephanie: excuse me? **_

_**Me: he he *cough cough* just kidding!! I don't own twilight!!!**_

_**Stephanie: good girl here's an Edward cookie!**_

_**Me: Yay!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter four

"I want you to kill me," I said.

The room went silent.

"What?" Aro said.

"I want you to kill me." I said bluntly.

"But why?" Demetri said.

"You guys killed James. He was all I had." I said remembering all I had lost.

"Oh, we did not realize James was your mate." Aro said.

"Mate? What's a mate?" I asked.

"Well basically its your soul mate," Felix said.

"Oh James wasn't my mate. He was my maker. He was all I had left after he changed me," I said.

"Oh dear child don't say that. You have so much to live for. You're a truly special being." Aro said.

"He's right with your ability your irreplaceable," said Caius.

"So join us and live your new life here," Aro said, "we'll be your family now."

I thought for a few seconds. What other choice did I have? I didn't have any other options. I didn't have anything else.

"Okay" I said. Everyone seemed to be relieved. "Except one thing, I don't drink human blood," I said. They all went quiet again.

"How long have you've had this diet?" Aro asked me.

"Ever since I was turned. So about a day." I said looking around the room.

"Interesting, I have never met a new born with such restraint for human blood." Aro said in awe.

"Human blood is very unappetizing to me," I said, "actually it smells like crap."

"Amazing you would fit well with the other vegetarian covens." Marcus said.

"Yes she would but I think she should stay here with us." Aro said possessively, "We could help her develop her abilities."

"Vegetarian diet, what does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"It simply means you drink the blood of animals not human" Demetri said.

"Hmm so I'm a vegetarian vampire," I said suddenly liking the idea.

"Very well I'll stay here," I said.

"What is your name child?" asked Caius.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella." I said.

"Very good." Aro said, "Jane dear please show Bella to her new room."

Jane bowed, motioning me to follow her. We walked out of the room down a long set of halls until we reached a hall with only two rooms in it.

"This is your room." Jane said pointing to the door on the right.

"Thank you Jane," I said smiling.

"She looked taken aback. She nodded her head and smiled walking back up the hall. I walked into my new room it was beautiful. It had simple wooden drawers and an antique dresser. There was a bed with a nice purple comforter with matching a headboard and frame. Next to the dressers was a large body length mirror. Across the room was a desk with numerous notebooks and journals. I might like it here.

* * *

_**Hey guys!! So what do you guys think?? Tell me! Review!!!!!!!**_

_**Send ideas!! R&R love you all!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys!!!!! guess who??!!? jk

heres the next chapter please review!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been fifth teen years since I first came to the Volturi. A lot happened over the years. I gained many new powers and for the most part I was able to control them, some even at the same time. My favorite power was the ability to control fire. It was over all the best to have when going on missions.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Bella?" a voice said.

"Come in Jane," I said not looking up from the book I was reading.

She sat on the bed next to me.

"Aro would like to see you" she said slightly excited.

"Okay I'll go in a second." I said trying to finish the last chapter in the book.

"Okay see you there" she said already half way down the hall.

I laughed. Ever since I had been here Jane has become my closet friend. I didn't mean to grow attached to anyone but they all had become my family. We weren't close but we always defended each other from danger.

I placed my book on the desk and started walking down the maze of halls. I walked at humans pace so it took a while to get to the main room. When I finally arrived Demetri bowed and open the door for me. I smiled at him. I walked into the main room and was greeted by smiling faces. I walked to the center of the room and bowed.

"You wanted to see me father?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yes, dear Isabella," he said smiling, "please take your seat."

He pointed to the empty seat next to him. I bowed again and walked to my seat.

"My dear daughter, some friends of mine will be arriving soon. Most of them possess extraordinary powers. So I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to absorb." He said.

I knew there was a reason for me to be here. Usually they never wanted me near their guests. Jane once told me it was because father feared for me to leave. I thought it was crazy idea, at first.

"Let them in." Aro told Alec.

He bowed and opened the large doors. They walked in together. They seemed different from other covens. Their bonds were like a family. I shot Marcus a curios glance. He signaled me too wait. The man at the front of the group spoke first. Clearly he was the coven leader.

"Aw welcome Carlisle and coven" Aro said, "how are you?"

"Very good thank you for asking Aro." Carlisle said politely.

"What brings you to us might I ask." Aro said calmly.

I looked at the group. At the front was Carlisle and what I could tell was his mate. He was blonde and looked like a mature father figure. His mate had long brown hair and looked at me with a loving expression. Next to them was a bronze hair boy who stared at me with frustration. Next to him was a small pixie like girl with short black hair spiking in all directions. She was bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face.

Behind them was a beautiful blonde girl. Holding her waist was a large muscular boy with a stupid grin on his face. Behind all of them was a sandy blonde hair and was very good looking. He noticed me studying him. He looked up and met my gaze. The second we made contact the rest of the world slipped away. He stared at me with such an intensity I couldn't look away.

Aro touched my shoulder causing me to break my eyes from his. I immediately missed the connection but tried to focus on the task at hand. Aro grasped my shoulder and smiled. He turned to Carlisle.

"This is my daughter Isabelle Marie Volturi." Aro said with a glint in his eye.

"Hello" Carlisle said with a bow and smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello" I said back. I looked at Aro, he nodded. I got up from my seat and walked towards them. I outstretched my hand.

"May I" I asked Carlisle. He nodded with a confused expression. He gave me his hand. In an instant I saw everything through his eyes. When I was done I stared at him in awe.

"You truly have amazing restraint" I said to him.

"Edward, Alice, jasper can you come forward please," I asked them. They all looked at Carlisle. He nodded. They all stepped forward.

"This will only take a second," I told them reassuringly.

I touched Alice lightly on the shoulder and focused. I smiled and thanked her. She smiled widely at me and took a step back. I touched Edwards shoulder next and was taken aback by all the voices.

_What is she doing? - Rosalie_

_Why can't I read her mind- Edward_

_She is able to gain the powers of others. Truly extraordinary- Carlisle_

_I can't wait to fight her! - Emmett_

_Oh she's so beautiful a lovely daughter- Esme_

_Omg I'm going to have a sister! Hey Bella I know you can read minds and absorb powers- Alice _

_She's so beautiful. She's perfect in every way- jasper_

"Do you have to deal with these voices all the time?" I asked Edward trying to shake the voices.

He looked at me in amazement and nodded. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled him next to her. Jasper took a step towards me with a nervous smile. I smiled back and grabbed his shoulder. Electricity ran through my fingers throughout my body. I released immediately. Jasper looked at me with a questioning glance. I shook my head and tried a different approach. I put my hands inches away from his shoulder and face. I concentrated and started to feel the emotions of everyone in the room. I tested my power and thought of anger. I could feel everyone instantly get angry. I quickly changed it back to calm. I put my arms down and walked back to my seat. Aro looked at me, I nodded.

"Well Carlisle now that we are done with that, can you please inform me of why you have visited us on this day?" Aro asked with smile.

"Ah yes, well you see with have information that you may be interested in." Carlisle told him.

"Very well step forward," he said with a curious tone. I already knew what cause of the Cullen's visit was.

"I see." Aro said with agitation in his voice, "you and your coven may stay here for the time being."

"Thank you." Carlisle said kindly.

"Heidi." I said, "Show them to their rooms" she nodded and motioned for them to follow. They all followed her. As the door closed I saw jasper glance back.

"We have much to discuss." Aro said.

I nodded.

GODD? BAD? Tell me!! review!


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys here's the next chapter enjoy!! R&R!!

I nodded.

"Come we must discuss," Aro said walking towards the conference room. We all followed. I felt feelings of confusion, uncertainty, fear, and…_joy? _

I looked at Marcus, he seemed to be deep in thought. I read his mind to find a source of his feelings.

_How should I tell Aro. He will not like this news._

My brows furrowed as I wondered what could be wrong. Marcus noticed my stare and started reciting the bible. I felt my brows furrow further in confusion. What felt like minutes later but were only seconds later we came upon our conference room. It was the only room in the entire castle that was completely sound proof. We came here to discuss and speak freely of our options without outside interference. I usually came here to sing or draw anything to help me collect my thoughts. As we all took our seats we all felt the tension rise. I decided to break the silence.

"It seems that we have a rogue vampire." I said watching my uncles and father reactions.

"Yes from what I saw it seems that a vampire by the name of Laurent has created an army of immortal children." Aro said already thinking of team to send.

"I presume it is safe to say that this vampire has been careless and let them feed without care of our laws" Caius said uncaring.

"Yes and it seems the humans are starting to get suspicious. So we must send a team to take care of them quickly and discreetly." I said following Aro's thoughts of the team.

They all nodded in agreement.

_How will I tell him- M. _he seemed very distracted I tried to look deeper into his mind until Aro brought me to attention.

"My dear Isabella," mental twitch, he only called me that when he wanted something, "you will lead the team." Aro said calmly. I sighed.

"Very well I shall take Alec, and Felix. That is all I will need." I gasped and saw the outcome of my decisions.

_**We were surrounded by newborns. I had them all on the floor in pain as Felix an Alec started to tear them apart while I burned the pieces. I was so focused on using my powers that I didn't see the man come from behind me. I screamed in pain as he tore my arm off. I escaped his grasp and faced him in a defensive crouch. I was immediately struck in the side losing my concentration as I was being torn apart I used the last of my power to transport Alec and Felix to the castle. I felt the last of my power drain from my system. Damm it I hate when Heidi is right.**_

I snapped out of my vision breathing heavily. I had just experienced my own death.

"Isabella! Isabella what did you see?" Aro asked alarmed. I felt someone grasp my shoulders. I was shaken roughly. I felt myself come back I opened my eyes; I hadn't realized they had been closed. I took and unnecessary breathe.

"It seems that the outcome of our decisions is not a good one." I said shakily.

"What did you see?" Marcus asked deeply concerned.

"My death," I whispered knowing they would hear me. They all gasped.

"We must send more to aid you in your mission," Caius said in a protective tone.

"No! I will not leave this castle, our guests, and especially my family unprotected! Especially with those conniving Romanians." I said with such anger and conviction that I didn't think they would push the thought any further.

"We will send others to aid you!" Aro yelled at me I cringed back. He never yelled at me. He noticed and softened his tone, "I will not send my daughter to her death!"

"Perhaps we should discuss this after we have all cooled off." Marcus suggested.

"Very well, but we will discuss this!" Aro said. I huffed.

"Fine!" I stormed out. As I stormed away I heard Marcus talk seriously to Caius and Aro. I didn't care I just needed to get out of there. I felt my eyes change color. I hate when I can't control my stupid powers. I ran to the garden and climbed my favorite tree. I looked over the city it was truly a beautiful place. It was already sunset. I lay on the branch with my head toward the sunset. I felt myself calm down. Naturally at first then I felt myself calmer than ii have ever been.

"You can stop now," I said to one person I knew who could do that.

"Sorry," jasper said coming from behind another tree. He rubbed his neck. "I was hoping you didn't notice. I felt your anger and frustration then your fear so I was a little worried." I smiled.

"Thank you, jasper." I said sincerely. "Would you like to join me?" I asked sitting up from my branch.

"Do you mind?" I felt him getting nervous. Cute! I looked down at hi m he was really gorgeous. His hair was honey blonde, complimenting his golden black eyes perfectly. He was about 6" 3" of muscular but lean beauty. I didn't realize I had been staring until I looked at his eyes again they seemed to be eyeing me the same way.

"Like what you see?" I asked him. He immediately looked away and climbed the tree. He sat next to me on the branch. As we sat in silence I felt an electric current flow between the two of us. I turned to look at him and his eyes bore into mine. I was getting lost in his eyes. I felt our faces get closer.

"Bella" he whispered. God I loved how that sounded in his voice.

"Jasper," I said back to him.

He cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch. We were inches apart now I felt his breathe on my face. I leaned into him and…

I know I suck!! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!

Yours truly Luna Wolfe


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello ALL! well guess what I am back! sorry for leaving you all hanging but i unfortunately had many series of unfortunate events happen to me._

_1) my computer god multiple virus_

_2) my grandfather had a stroke, dont worry he's okay_

_3) i lost microsoft word so I had to write with my note pad_

_I felt i needed to explain a few events that caused my dissapearence from fanfiction._

_On a brighter note i am now being beta :) :D so without further a do here's BELLA!_

_And remember read & review! LOVE YOU ALL!_

* * *

BELLA POV

He cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch. We were inches apart now I felt his breathe on my face. I leaned into him and in seconds his lips were on mine. I felt the electricity intensify between us. I felt his hand snake up my back and bury itself in my hair. I felt his tounge lick my bottom for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and felt his tongue enter my mouth.I moaned in his mouth. We reluctantly broke apart and I leaned my for head against his.

"Wow" i said breathlessly.

"Wow indeed" he said giving me a chaste kiss.

"We should go before they come looking for us" i said.

"Okay darlin" he replied.

'**_ISABELLA_**' I felt my father call. (A/N:have you seen in Trueblood when Bill calls on Jessica that deep shiver she gets. Well its like that.)

"whats wrong" he asked concern dripping off him in buckets.

"It's is calling me." i said starting to get up,"I have to go"

"I'll see you later?" he asked grapping my hand. "Yes" i said instantly. I gave his hand one last squeeze before i let go. As i stepped off the branch i teleported to the conference room.

"Father" i said facing my uncles and fathers chairs.

"Ah Isabella," Cue internal twitch "I was starting to get rather worried."

"Forgive me father. I was having a rather nice...chat with one of the Cullens." I said smiling.

"I see" he said. he didn't sound very happy.

"Hmm...Why are you all reciting the bible in spanish? what aren't you telling me?" I asked slighty annoyed.

"Nothing of great inportance." He said. I didn't miss the death glare he recieved from Marcus.

"Now to business, Isabella please show us your vision so we me come up with a new plan of attack." father said I took a unneeded breath.

"Very well father" i said. I focused on my vision and projected it. I focused on the feelings in the room a mixture of anger,horror and determination. As my vision ended i felt the familiar feeling of exhaustin figures. As i took my seat i mentally aked for blood from Heidi.I could the rant in her head about over using my powers and not drinking enough blood. I mentally rolled my eyes at her, but with our connection she saw and growled. I internally over the years became my sister best friend confidant all rolled into one. She was the only one besides Jane and Aro who had a mind link with me.

"Heidis coming. she's bringing me blood." i said in a low whisper.

"Very good" Aro said in deep thought.  
"What if we were to send Renata along with you?" Caius said.

"Hmm that may work. Alec, Felix, and Renata." Aro said with Marcus nodding his head.

"No! i will not leave you unprotected!" I said angrily."What about the Cullens they could help." I said.

Father growled "No, we dont need assistance." I sighed. I was about to argue when Heidi knocked. "Enter" i said. Heidi walked in with a large goblet. She bowed and proceeded to hand me the goblet.

"Thank you, Heidi" she gave a pointed look. I sighed.

"I'll go hunting after this meeting." She smiled bowed and walked were about to resume when Heidi stuck her head back in.

"The Cullens coven leader would like to speak to you all." she said. I looked at my father and uncles they all nodded. "Very well" i said sighing.  
"Carlisle dear friend to what do you come?" father said. "well Alice had a vision of Isabella's...Situation. and was wondering if we could help in any way."  
Carlisle said. I smiled internally.

"Father, i say we use their assistance. I know that Emmett has strenght that is above average. And if i use a mind link with the physic to see whats coming. Not to mention the mind reader will be more than helpful." i said with conviction.

"I say we go along with Isabella's plan." Caius said with Marcus nodding in agreement.  
I internally smirked. He has no choice now.

"Father?" i questioned.

"Very well" he huffed.

"So it's agreed. I will take Alec, Felix, Emmett, and Edward. Mind link with Alice and i'll live. I miss anything?" i said looking around for comfirmation. Three heads nodded and Carlisle coughed nervously.

"Carlisle, is there something else?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... my son Jasper requested to assist you as well. He has had previous experience dealing with new borns and would be of great assistance." Carlisle said. I felt anger surge through father.

"Father?" I hoped he would say yes. I crossed my fingers mentally.  
He sighed. "very will be added to your team. You will leave if any thing goes wrong. And I mean the second you feel something is going wrong." he said looking me straight in the eye.

"Of course father." i said standing, "Now, if you will excuse me i must go and see Alice about the mind link."  
I bowed and walked out.

* * *

_HEYA! Did yah miss me? :) cause you KNOW i missed all of you! please review.!_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA (Drum roll please) TwilightRocks65! _

_I love you ALL! SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH THE STORY!_

_reviews=LOVE :)_


End file.
